Save Me
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: SLF Fic!Alone & depressed Sakura nips her wrist, watching the blood fall, the scream of her bestfriend only pushes on, but when Tomoyo flees to England, Sakura realizes she needs help... and who else, but the once-cutter Syaoran, could save her?
1. Default Chapter

This is another SLF fic by me. SLF stands for Saving Lives Fics, I have written two-called Motherhood about a young mother's struggles with her pregnancy and Saving The One I Love, which is about a young girls anorexia problem.

Sakura is a sixteen-year-old depressed young lady who lost all of her family members and now lives alone. She tries to take out her pain by cutting her wrists. Her best friend Tomoyo is concerned but Sakura will not let her help, Tomoyo doesn't know what to do so she runs to England.

Sakura thinks that she has no problem but a young man named Syaoran sees her wrists and tries to help the young cutter but will he be too late? Please R+R!

This SLF is about suicide and cutting which is a huge cause of death to millions of people today. Kids, mostly teens have either cut them selves or have thought or have competed suicide.

I'm a supporter of the yellow ribbon, which is Teen Suicide. Hopefully by me writing this I will help some people realize the effects of cutting your self or going suicide.

You can find more help or information at The Yellow Ribbon Project, www.yellowribbon.org or email at light4life@yellowribbon.org. You can also get help by going at www.teenagechickensoup.com  

Cutting and Suicide is a world wide problem that most of us go threw, I know I do. I'm also a person you can talk to I understand, I'm an ear that will listen to any one, because listening is different than giving advice or judging. I don't judge people by their problems and if you want advice I will try my best to give some but listening is what I do best. So if any one needs to talk then I'm always here just give me an email.

Also the third week of September is Yellow Ribbon Week, show your appreciation and you might just help out others!

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Day Dream^

Sakura's POV

I cut my wrist with the cold razor and felt the little sensation come over my body. The itching feeling that made me cut another ruby crimson line.

The red lines cover up the pain of my tear strikes. I feel slightly exhausted and take a nice cold shower washing the blood off my tired body. It flows towards the drain making me for get about the tears.

"Sakura wake up!!" yelled Tomoyo.

I opened my eyes and saw an angry pair, "Morning Tomoyo what's wrong?"

"You're late again, remember one more time you're late and you get detention?"

"Hai, I know." I said getting out from my warm bed but I jump back in forgetting about the ruby scars. "Tomoyo can you get out so I can get dressed?"

"Sure." She stopped and looked at me for a moment but left.

"Sakura what are you doing to your self? I know what you are hiding and you won' let me help." Tomoyo said to her self softly.

Memories from their past argument rang inside Tomoyo's head.

^"Tomoyo how could you think such a thing!!! I would never cut myself! I can't believe you! And you call you're self a best friend!!!!" ^

"Tomoyo come on lets go."

Tomoyo got out of her daydream, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I will get something at school and plus I would be even more late then."

Tomoyo looked at her and frowned, she was wearing long sleeves and lots of makeup to cover her dark circles. "Sakura are you ok?"

"Please Tomoyo do we have to get into this again?"

"No, but Sakura I'm just worried."

"Don't be I'm fine. Now lets go."

~I wish she would smile just a little maybe even just a little laugh. ~ Tomoyo walked along side her best friend and sadly looked up at her.

After School

"Sakura are you sure you don't want to go somewhere?" asked Tomoyo sitting on Sakura's couch.

"No."

"Please Sakura you have to get out more."

"There you go again! I'm not sick Tomoyo!"

"No sick? Then what are these?" Tomoyo said lifting up my sleeve.

I pushed her away, "Cat scratches."

"You don't have a cat. Sakura why can't you tell me any thing? I'm you're best friend!"

"Well a best friend would just leave me alone!" I screamed.

"Fine I will leave you alone to cut your self up every night! I will leave you alone to your razor! It seems it's a better friend than me! I'm leaving to England for a few weeks!" She said opening the door.

I started to cry, Tomoyo looked away trying to leave, "Sakura I have to leave I can't stand seeing you like this any more. You won't let me help; I have to leave because you're dragging me into depression as well. Please think about getting help Sakura, please before this gets to serious."

"I have nothing to need help for." I said still lying to Tomoyo and my self.

"I'm leaving Sakura and I will be back soon. I hope you will stop lying to your self and to others. I know you will find someone who can help you the way I cannot." Said Tomoyo shutting the door and walked to her car with tears running down her face.

I looked at the door, "Now everyone is gone. I drove her away."

I felt some little voice telling her to run to her new "friend" so I did, she gave into temptation.

"Tomoyo is wrong!" I said cutting deep cuts into my ankles.

"There is nothing wrong with me I'm fine! I'm not a lair she is!"

I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful girl but really she was turning ugly inside and out. My reflection was a lie, my mind was still playing tricks, making me see someone that I use to be and who is me any more.

I looked at the mirror again and then saw someone really ugly and I punched the mirror in frustration. "I'm not a liar! I'm fine! I'm… I'm a liar!"

I pounded my hands on the bathroom floor cutting my arms in the broken mirror's pieces.

I got up slowly with blood running down my body but I did not fell any pain, my body was numb.

I walked up to the top of the apartment building letting the wind run threw my hair and I stood up on the ledge.

"No one cares, no one stays. I'm alone so there is nothing stopping me, nothing." 

I looked to the sky, "I'm coming mommy, daddy and brother. I'm coming."

I tipped over the ledge and was just about to fall down the thirteen stories of the building but someone grabbed me. Tears spilled out of my eyes, "I want to jump! Let me jump! Let go!! I want to die! Just let me die!"

Normal POV

Sakura screamed for five minutes pounding on the person's chest but she started to get weak from the loss of blood and the person carried her into the apartment building.

Sakura woke up and saw her body wrapped tightly in bandages, covering up her scars and deep wounds.

She looked around the room when someone came in Sakura covered her face with the blankets, "You know you picked a great way to kill your self but I think jumping off of a cliff into the Ocean is a much better choice."

Sakura mumbled, "I was not trying to kill me self."

"Really? My mistake I use to stand on the edges of buildings as well, but never jumped."

"You're crazy. I would never hurt my self."

"Really? You might not notice those deep cuts in your wrists and ankles but I did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said uncovering her eyes meeting two amber ones.

"Don't know what I'm talking about? If that's what you want. Here is some soup, eat up you want to get your strength up to heal those wounds."

"Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Li Syaoran."

End of the chapter!!! Sorry it was so bloody!!! It will start to get better in the next few chapters!! So is Syaoran going to help Sakura? Can he help? Can he do what Tomoyo could not? When I get at least five reviews I will upload the next chapter, but if a weeks pass and I don't have that many reviews I will post it any way, I always finish my fics. Please R+R!!


	2. Could You Help Me? Save Me?

Here is the next chapter of my fic! Next Fic in my series SLF! I hope people truly see the true meaning of life and that suicide and cutting is not the way. Cutting only takes way the pain for a few moments but it never lasts long. Suicide relieves you but hurts everyone you left behind. Do you really want to see the people who love you in pain? Please R+R!

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Dream^

Normal POV

"Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Li Syaoran."

"Li Syaoran?" she said taking a sip of the hot soup. "Why did you save me?" she asked in a small voice.

He smiled, "Do you really want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him, "No."

"Then I guess we can talk some other time. Do you want some tea?"

"You're not going to make me talk?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not going to make you do any thing you don't want to."

"Are you a psychologist or something?" asked Sakura looked at him.

"No I'm only sixteen. I go to your high school."

"Really? I have never seen you before."

"Hai, you have and I have seen you."

Sakura grabbed the teacup from him and took a small sip, "They can't make me stop. They can't make me talk either. I won't stop it is my friend it helps me."

Syaoran looked towards his bathroom, "Do you really think an object can be your friend?"

"Yes, it is always they're never telling me what to do. Always listening without judging or interrupting."

"Hmm. Do you think a piece of metal really helps you?"

"Of course it does, it makes me forget. It stops the pain." Sakura felt tears coming down from her eyes, "It is the only thing I have."

Syaoran wiped the tears from her face, "If it really helped you, then you would not be crying."

"Are you saying that I have to stop?" Sakura said angrily.

"No."

"Because I won't! I can't stop! It hurts too much! It hurts to cut it hurts to stop! It just hurts!" Sakura yelled with tears falling down from her eyes.

Syaoran looked at her weak body and her dull green eyes, "I'm not going to make you stop Sakura, you can only stop when you want too. If that day never comes then it never comes. But will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Stay here until you can take care of your self."

"I don't want to stay. You will make me quit I know you will. You're just like Tomoyo, always trying to make me stop!"

Syaoran stood up slowly, "The razor is in the bathroom when ever you need to use it then you can use it. I'm not going to stop you from using it. I will be back to pick up your dishes."

Sakura looked up at him, "Why are you not going to stop me?"

"I can't make you do something you don't want to do. You have a choice and you can stop whenever you like. But I will tell you it won't be easy." 

He shut the door softly and Sakura limped to the bathroom slowly looking down at the razor on the counter. She looked at it weakly and wanted to use it but her body was too weak to even move. She fainted on the floor dropping the razor from her hand. Syaoran heard a thump and went into the bathroom and picked Sakura up. He placed her in the bed softly tucking her in. He kissed her forehead, "I wish you would realize what you are really doing to your self Sakura."

^"Touya? Dad? Mom? Where are you?" asked Sakura looking around.

She found a mirror and looked into it seeing her self when she was ten happily playing on the swings but then the mirror turned back and Sakura saw the razor cut her skin.

Sakura ran from the mirror but then heard the voices saying, "You are going to stop!"

"No more razors no more knives!" said a man in a suit.

Sakura screamed, "No give me it back! Give it!"

"Sakura you're a disgrace!" yelled a woman.

Then Sakura's mom popped up, "Mommy?"

She smiled but then disappear, "Mom!!!!!!!!!!" ^

Sakura woke up with sweat covering her forehead. "Mom."

She cried out into the dark room and Syaoran came in slowly and sat next to her. Sakura hugged him tightly crying into his chest, "Mom come back please! Please don't make me go to live with my Aunt again! Please!!"

"Let it all out Sakura just scream."

"Dad come back!!! Touya please!! Tomoyo!! Please I don't want to be alone!! Please don't leave me with her!! Please!!!"

"Please." She said weakly.

Syaoran's POV

"It's ok Sakura you're away from her."

"Please don't send me to her. Please."

"I won't you're going to stay here until you get better."

"Please I don't take it away. I need it."

"It is still here Sakura. It is still here."

I watched the girl in my arms eyes close slowly still saying the words please and calling out for her family. I laid her back into the bed covering her up, I heard her mumble scared words as I let her go. I laid next to her and she stopped mumbling words of sorrow and anger.

"I hope I can help you Sakura. I really do. It would be a waste to end you're life. I looked up to you're graceful ways and bright smile. Even though you do not remember me I remember you so well. I will be here for you Sakura. I know what you're going threw. I understand you hurt and tears."

Sakura wrapped her arms around me tightly, "Please don't leave too." She mumbled in her sleep.

I moved a hair out of her face and said some more calming words to her not of remorse or guiltiness but of understandment and encouragement. 

"I understand Sakura. I understand."

Sakura's POV

I woke up wrapped in someone's arms and I felt warm and safe and feeling I could hardly remember. I looked up to the young man and remembered his words, "Hai, you have and I have seen you."

"Where did I see you? When did I know you? Why are you helping me?" I whispered to him softly.

I moved a hair from his face trying to remember his voice and his amber eyes, "You're that someone Tomoyo told me about before aren't you? The one who will help me."

I looked down at his arm and gasped a little and touched the scar feeling a tear fall down my face. "Is that what is looks like?" I asked him.

"Is that the scar it leaves? You have your own story don't you?"

I thought for a moment, "I wish you would wake, but then again I wish you wouldn't. I want to stay like this forever."

Syaoran's POV

I kept my eyes closed listening to her soft voice tell me of her life and struggles. I felt her hand touching my scars and instead of cringing I felt warmness in me from her touch.

"Maybe you can help me. My lies run my life now and my reflection is always a lie. I can't help my hand from reaching for that razor. I gave up that night you saved me. I gave up completely. Do you think you could help some one like me?"

"I think I could help." I said softly to her.

I watched her look me deeply in my eyes, "Could you help me? Save me?"

Well can he help her? What were those scars on his arm? Will Sakura ever stop her cutting? Is Tomoyo ok? You will learn more about Syaoran's past and story next chapter. Please R+R!!!


	3. Understandment

I think of suicide as an excuse for loss of hope. I think that no one should use suicide as a way to die. Because not only do you die but parts of the ones who love you die as well. I have thought about suicide before but I threw those thoughts away hopefully you can. See I understand how hard life is and I realize how much most of us just want to give up, but I never give up on anything. I always keep going no matter what. I would love to share more about me but I'm sure you want to keep reading. Just remember I'm always here to listen. Please R+R if you want. Please make sure when you die your coffin does not have a Yellow Ribbon on it. 

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Dream^

Syaoran's POV

I watched her look me deeply in my eyes, "Could you help me? Save me?"

I nodded, "I can save you Sakura. I can save you."

She placed her hand on my scars and looked up at me, "You understand don't you."

I could only nod not wanting to speak but I managed to chock out, "I can more than understand. I was a cutter."

She looked sadly at me, "Does it really look like that?"

"Looks different n e?"

She nodded, "I never really looked at the scars they were invisible. They never seemed like this."

"Seemed like what?"

"Seemed so painful."

"It is painful." She pulled her hand away but I grabbed it and put it back on the scar, "But not when you touch it, because you understand."

Sakura sat across from him at the table trying to have enough strength to feed her self but her arm felt weak and useless. I saw her struggling and I picked up the spoon and feed her, "I feel so useless."

"It will pass soon, because you're not useless Sakura you're very strong you just have to realize it."

She looked up to me and I knew she wanted to smile but her mouth was so use to frowning that it forgot how to smile, "Don't worry it will come back in time."

"Tomoyo yelled at me because I wouldn't smile like I use too. She did not understand what I went threw."

"She was trying." I said putting down the spoon.

"I know but…" she stopped.

"I understand, I went threw the same thing every words of my friends seemed to anger me. They were trying to help but I did not want it."

"Why did you start cutting?"

I looked out the window, "I… I… my father he was the only one who understood me. But then he died and left me alone. Well that is how it seemed. I felt alone but really I was surrounded by many people who could be there for me but my mind made me think I was alone. I started to cut and my friends and family tried to make me stop but it just made me want to cut more. I finally looked into the mirror one day and saw what I became and slowly began to recover but only because I wanted to, not because someone was making me. I started making my grades go higher and did sports to keep me busy. I surrounded my self with people and slowly I began to forget the razor. It took a year to finally stop but I did it and I never looked back to the razor since."

I saw her looked at me and I turned back to her not realizing that tears were falling down my cheeks. She reached up and brushed the tears off.

"If any one understands it is me." I saw her look down at her wounded arms bandaged up.

She started to unwrap them but I grabbed her hand, "are you sure that you want to do this?"

She nodded so I let go and watched her unwrap the bandages. It reminded me off a person who was taken off the bandages that were wrapped around his burnt head, he had gotten caught in a fire and it burned most of his body. But this person was stronger than Sakura, he had hope and when he saw his melted face he smiled but Sakura what would she do? Would she start to cut?

She finally removed the last bandage and she looked down at her wounded arm and I saw the tears building up in her eyes. She finally saw what she was doing to her self; her mind was finally making her see the truth.

But she surprised me by taking my hand and putting it on her scarred arm. "Can you put warmth in me like I did you?"

I smiled and ran my arm of the wounds gently I saw her cringe at some touches but then I saw a sparkle in her dull green eyes, like I was changing her life.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

She nodded weakly, "You should get some rest."

"Will you stay with me? Please." She said giving me a puppy face.

I laughed, "I saw that face before. Every time you did it I fell for it."

"Is it working?"

"Hai it is working like it always does."

Sakura cuddled up in the blankets. She looked so cute and I didn't even notice her scars. It was like they disappeared. Her eyes began to turn the wonderful shade of green that they use to be. I got under the covers next to her and she asked, "How did I meet you?"

"We met at school. You bumped into me when you were skating towards school, you were late like you always were."

"Tell me more. I want to know every thing. When I started cutting I forgot about the good moments."

"You showed me to my class room, since I was an exchange student I did not know my way around. I have moved away from my family because they were always checking up on me making sure I did not have a razor in my hand. I had stopped cutting for two months and they were over protective. I have to admit sometimes I wanted to got back to the razor when I was depressed or down but you were always there some how you knew I needed a good smile."

"I was there for you?"

"Hai, all the time but you did not know it. When I was down you would talk to me putting on your famous smile and your eyes would sparkle this deep bright emerald. You made everyone welcomed or better. That was just who you were."

I saw her frown, "I watched you change from day to day after your father and brother got hit by that car. You're smile turned to a frown and your eyes turned dull. It was like you were hanging on to life. Tomoyo was really worried I could tell. She talked to me about it and I knew the semitones for a cutter because I was one. She was having a breakdown; I even caught her trying to jump the other day. I sent her to England to see my friend. He can help her, I know he can. She told me to watch over you."

I watched her hold her head down, "I was the one who was that bad friend not her. How could I have been such a fool? I almost made my best friend kill her self. I am so selfish."

I held her tightly, "Sakura you're not selfish you just got lost but you have found you're way back. I will help you get threw this Sakura."

I let her take all her cry on my shoulder and let all her emotions out. I wouldn't tell her to shh or to calm down because she needed to let it al out, all the pain, all the sorrow and all her troubles.

I know I hated it when people don't me shh or calm down you're over reacting. I wish I had someone like me when I was a cutter maybe it would have made it easier. Maybe I would have never started.

Sakura cried on my shoulder for thirty minutes but I didn't mind. I really did miss her smile and those eyes. They made me stay on track and keep my self-alive. Cutting only caused more problems and never took away my pain because my family and friends made me feel more pain because I was hurting them. Sakura realized that and just like me I started to cry, letting all my feelings come out. I'm glad that she has a friend and that I did. I hope he can help Tomoyo heal.

I touched her scars making her stop crying and feel more relaxed, it might have hurt for most people but to use it was like a healing feeling. Like warmth and happiness were coming threw the broken skin. Like a light breaking threw the darkness.

She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, "Don't leave please."

I smiled and kept my hand on her wounded arm, "I would never leave you Sakura."

The end of this chapter!! Sorry it was kind of short! I just thought it was a good place to end it at. Did you? How do you like it so far? Do you like it? Please R+R!!!  


	4. One Step Forward, Two Steps Backwards

Well you have heard enough of my ramblings about how you should not resort to suicide or cutting but I'm sure you have heard it all before so I'm to going to say it over and over if it is not going to work. Like Syaoran said about cutting, you can only quit when you want too. You can only quit for your self and no one else. Well actually those were my words but I used Syaoran to say them in my fic any way on to what I was saying. Only quit for your self and only you. You are the only one who can make you do any thing. Tell to make people understand that when you want to quit cutting you will. 

For suicidal thoughts all I have to say is many people have them. I know some people who do and I know how they feel because one of them is me. I use to think that suicide was the right answer but it truly is not. I never tried to kill my self though, I wrote a note and left it so my mom could find it and stop me. I was too afraid to do anything. I realized that there are people here how I would hurt so much if I left this Earth and I might even make them crack, because maybe I was the only one keeping them alive. Like Sakura was the only one who gave Syaoran to look away from the razor. Well any way please R+R!

A Yellow Rose Blooms Brightly In A Garden And Soon It Is Not Beautiful Because Someone Cut It And Put It On A Grave. Do You Want To Be Responsible For The Death Of A Rose? 

(Yellow Roses are put on graves for those who killed them selves)

This is a short chapter so please don't be mad! It is pretty good though. It is called One Step Forward Two Steps Back. Hehe I love that name!

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV 

Over the weeks Sakura started to improve, I'm glad it was Spring Break or else we would have a lot of homework to do but it would be worth it because healing takes time. The other day I saw the most beautiful thing in the whole world… Sakura's smile.

We were walking threw the park and she looked up at the cheery blossoms blooms, "I had missed them so much. It was like I was stuck in a time warp. Everyday seemed the same. Like everything repeated it self. Did it feeling like that for you?"

"Hai, it did. Sakura?" I grabbed her hand.

"Hmm?"

I looked her in her deep green eyes that were starting to get their bright happy sparkle back in them. I stared at her for a moment, those eyes her smile those things made me fall in l… "Syaoran are you ok?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Umm what was I saying?"

"I don't know you were about to tell me something."

"Oh right, actually I wanted to try something."

"And what was that?"

"Can't do it now we have to go by the lake."

"Ok." She said following me.

We stopped by the lake and I turned to her and smirked, "What are you smirking for?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Really?"

"I just wanted to do this." I said tickling her sides and pulling her in the lake.

We both came up out of the water and she smiled at me a true a smile. I grabbed her and tickled her sides, making her laugh. It was like music to my ears, her laugh could cure any one's bad moods.

She looked at me and smiled, "It feels good to laugh again."

I realized I had my hands on her waist, but I didn't move them, I just pulled my head closer to her and whispered, "It is great to hear your laugh again."

I looked in her deep emerald eyes and even they were smiling you could see the happiness in them. She smiled and said, "Hey Syaoran, race you to the end of the lake."

"You're on." I said starting to swim.

We both hit the end of the lake and our breaths were short, "I guess (breath) we (breath) tied."

"Guess (breath) we did."

We laid down on the soft grass together watching the sunset. It was the best moment in my life.

Later that night I heard her crying in the bathroom I walked in and saw her wrist bleeding. I kneeled down next to her and saw the razor blade by her side.

I picked her up and bandaged her wrist and placed her in bed covering her up. "Syaoran, I'm sorry."

"Its ok Sakura, things like this don't happen over night."

I walked into the bathroom and picked up the bloody razor washing it off in the sink. I heard a saying once, one step forward two steps back. It seemed like we were making progress but then we took two steps back. But of course things like this never happen over night nor one week. She can take her time as I did because taking it slow will help her in the long run.

I cleaned the rest of the mess up and changed into my clothes. I walked towards Sakura, "Please stay."

I knew she would answer like that, so I climbed into bed and she cuddled up to me. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Amber met Green, they still had that sparkle in them, they were duller but it seemed that she was really healing.

I guess maybe we did take a step forward, but maybe two steps back. But they say you can't climb stairs fast because you might fall backwards, guess I was going a little to fast not thinking. "Goodnight, Syaoran."

"Good night, Sakura."

Sometimes the mistakes you make turn out to be a good thing. Guess we still have a lot of stairs to climb to reach the top but we will make even if we get pushed back we can always start to climb again.

The end of this chapter! I love this chapter! I used a lot of saying and thing. I made most of them up. Please R+R! Hope you liked this chapter! So did you really think Sakura had healed all the way? Guess you were wrong, I'm trying to make this fic realistic so in real life you can't just heal over one week. It takes time, so take things slow. In most of my fics things happen fast but in this one it will take things slow and show how things really are.

Life Are Like Stairs, Sometimes You Go Forward One Step But You Might Go Backwards Two. But The Trick Is To Never Give Up, Just Keep Climbing Because You Will Reach The Top.


	5. We Understand Each Other

Well, hope you like this chapter! I got the idea from the saying I made up, it helps calm my nerves when I'm stressed, don't ask me why. I'm just weird. Well, want to know what it is? Well, I will say it any way, "I love blind people, and because they can truly say they always look in the inside of a person and not the outside." See, understanding a person for who they really are is hard to do, but for blind people they only see the inside, that's why they are truly amazing. Some of them might think they are useless with out their eyes, when really they are a miracle, because they have an ability that others do not. That's why this chapter is called We Understands. Very short chapter! Beyond short!

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV 

Every morning I wake up in an angel's arms. The angel, who changed my life forever. I caught her in the bathroom, again slicing away, but I could tell she regretted it. She regretted every cut, every scar.

She hated her self when I found her, "Sakura, hold you're head high and never look down, because you don't know what you will miss seeing."

After I stopped cutting, I lived my life like I had only four months to live, enjoying every moment. I told Sakura of this idea, and she thought it was a wonderful idea, "Maybe if we all lived like that we would never regret moments we missed out on because we would not let our selves miss any moments."

Her words were always sincere and graceful; it always made me want to never forget them. Maybe, she did not realize that she had touched my life so much, but then again maybe she did.

Maybe, if we all lived by that saying we would never miss out on the good things; we would never hold back. I know I didn't, and Sakura began to as well.

She would never hold back, what she was thinking or feeling. The other day she told me that she felt like running to her razor, but she wouldn't because she would stop for me. I corrected her, "You don't stop for someone else, only you can stop for you."

"Ok, I will stop for me, but I will get better for you."

Her intelligence amazes me all of the time, her sentences and phrases were always heartfelt. 

"Did you realize that you're so amazing?" I said one day.

"I'm not the one who is amazing, you are. You helped me get this far, you saved me from the edge, and you stopped your self from cutting. You're truly the amazing one."

I looked at her, "No one has ever told me that I was amazing."

"Well, maybe they hold back on thoughts like that. But we don't."

"Hai, we don't."

Our openness was truly an amazing site; we never held back and always said or did what was on our minds. (Sounds like my mom she said to me the other day, "I'm really glad we can talk. My mom and I were never were able to talk about things like we do." Talking to people really does help.)

"Never holding back, never looking back."

I watched her dance around the park, moving like an ice skater on ice; so graceful in every movement she took. She was starting to cherish moments like this, who wouldn't? I know I sure did, when I was cutting moments like this were in the past, and I could barely remember them. It was like I lost all my memories.

I watched her put her hand in the fountain water, and she smiled at me. We spent most our days walking around the town going to restaurants or museums, just looking at the world around us.

We sat down on the balcony looking up at the stars and Sakura would say, "You're truly the most understanding person, I have ever met."

"Understandment is something I always looked for, but was never able to find so now I make sure when other people look for it they know where to find it."

She smiled at me and looked up to the stars, "Do you think wishes come true?"

"Hai, but I believe you can't just wish your whole life away, you have to work to make them come true. Only you can reach your dreams."

"You always know the right thing to say."

She hugged me tightly, "Syaoran?"

"Hmm? 

"I'm glad you understand, it is good to know someone finally does."

I smiled, ~It is good to know someone out there does understand. ~

How did you like this chapter??? Hope you did like it!!! It is short! Sorry!!! Didn't mean for it too be! I keep making short chapters for some reason. Any way Please R+R!

Aim For The Moon Because Even If You Miss You Will Still Be Amongst The Stars…


	6. All I Wanted

Well I was listing to Michelle Branch; like I always do because she is one of my fave singers, and I heard this song and decided it was perfect for this chapter of Save Me. Please R+R!! Hope you like it! Even though it is short!

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

^Lyrics^

Sakura's POV 

^I wanted to be like you   
I wanted everything   
so I tried to be like you   
and I got swept away^

I walked out into the fresh air only to see Syaoran in his night clothes singing to no one in particular, well hmming mostly, but I knew the words…

I watched him sing the lines, ^" I didn't know that it was so cold   
and you needed someone to show you the way   
so I took your hand and we figured out   
that when the tide comes I'd take you away." ^

A smile appeared on my lips and new fantasies came alive, ^" If you want to I can save you. I can take you away from here. So lonely inside. So busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares." ^

I walked down slowly towards him and sang the next lines of the song hugging him behind, ^" I'm sinking slowly. So hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on. Please can you tell me. So I can finally see. Where you go when you're gone." ^

He held on to me and sang, ^" If you want to. I can save you. (save you, hint hint!) I can take you away from here. So lonely inside. So busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares. All you wanted was somebody who cares. If you need me you know I'll be there. Oh, yeah." ^

Then I looked up to the sky singing the next line with him, a smile still plastered on my face, ^" If you want to. I can save you. (Save you hint hint) I can take you away from here. So lonely inside. So busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cares."^

Then I whispered the last lines in his ear, ^"Please can you tell me. So I can finally see. Where you go when you're gone." ^

"You know you're a pretty good singer for a guy." 

He only smiled pulling me behind him towards our bed.

His hold, his touch could blow you away…I know that it did for me. I needed saving and he was there…I needed someone and he was there…I needed love…and he was there…and that all I wanted…  
  


Ok, ok I know very very beyond very short chapter!!! Ok the song is All You Wanted by Michelle Branch and I have to go my tv show is on!! Bye!!!!!!!! Please R+R if you want!!!

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer…I wrote this when I was real busy and I was trying to complete some things, I just edited it and now posted it so flame at the shortness, but I'm only human!


	7. Hi, Tomoyo

They say life from a child's eyes is full of innocence. Some people are stuck with this innocent mind for the rest of their life and sometimes I wished for an innocent mind where every thing has a positive side to and that the world is a happy place but I like how I see things now because they I realized that innocent vision is only a dream world, and I want to live in the world not dream it. Well hope you like this chapter! Hopefully it will not turn out as short as my other two chapters! Please R+R!

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

Sakura's POV (I realized I only did it in Syaoran's)

I walked to the bathroom and picked up the razor, I was addicted to it. I had gone a whole week with out it but I sometimes I had to hold it to get over the nagging feelings telling me to cut my skin. I heard Syaoran walk into the room and he smiled, "You're not cutting."

"No, not yet. I just needed to hold it."

"I did too for a long time. Take you're time ok?"

I nodded as he left, he was always so understanding. Many people did not have people like him helping get threw the healing process.

This healing process would take a long time. I knew that and so did he but for some reason I knew he would be by my side the whole way. I placed the razor down and walked towards the kitchen and saw Syaoran drinking some tea. He put the cup down and asked, "Do you want to go on a trip?"

"A trip where?"

"To England to visit Eriol and Tomoyo. To see how things are going."

"Can't we just call? I don't think she wants to see me. I might make her unhappy."

"Don't worry it is time to get face to face believe me waiting to long can do more damage then going to early."

I looked at him, "Are you sure?"

"Hai."

I took a sip of the mint tea and warmness filled my body. He always made such great tea; it filled you with hope and strength that you couldn't get anywhere else. It felt like a warm cup of cocoa after a nice day of playing in the snow. 

I watched Syaoran divert his eyes to mine and I got mesmerized. They were such a deep color that told a story of pain, sorrow, happiness and maybe even love.

"I do want to go to England."

He smiled, "We better get pack."

On the flight to England all I could do was hold Syaoran's hand because it made me feel safe and calm. I was so nervous at Tomoyo's reaction of my arrival but Syaoran always made such feelings disappear. 

After the long tiring flight we took a cab towards a large mansion. I looked up at the mansion that was covered with vines, it looked old but homey. 

Syaoran came up behind me and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry every thing will be fine."

"Syaoran did you bring it?"

"Yes, I did. You think you will need it?"

"No, but just knowing that it is here makes me feel better."

"I understand, you might not want to let Tomoyo know you have it."

I nodded, ~would she freak if she knew I had it with me? Would she cry? What would she do? ~

Syaoran snapped me out of my thoughts and we walked to the large door and before we could knock a young man with blue hair answered the door. "It is good to see you my little descendent."

"Like wise Eriol and don't call me little descendent."

"I see you have not changed much."

"Eriol this is Sakura. Sakura this is my cousin and faithful friend Eriol."

"It is nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Looks like someone has changed my little cousin."

I saw Syaoran sigh, "Eriol do we have to get into this?"

"No, but we will soon."

I looked at them strangely, "Syaoran exactly what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, come lets get in before you catch a cold."

"But how can I catch a cold in the afternoon." I asked as he pushed me in the mansion.

I looked around and saw a long stairs case winding up towards different levels of the mansion and many doors. It was lit by candlelight mostly but what surprised me was there was not a speck of dust anywhere.

"Syaoran this might be weird to ask but why is this huge mansion so clean?"

"Eriol is obsessed with cleanness. He always has to have everything clean."

"Oh."

"Tomoyo is probably in the garden practicing piano."

"You have a piano in you're garden?" asked Syaoran.

"Tomoyo thought it would be better there."

"And you say I have to talk, you better get to talking as well."

Eriol smiled, "All in good time descendent."

I walked beside Syaoran towards the garden and I started to feel afraid but I felt someone take my hand and I smiled and looked up at Syaoran who was looking straight ahead at the beautifully bloomed garden.

I gasped at the beautiful flowers of all kinds; it was truly a wonderful sight. I heard a soft melody in the background.

I saw Eriol smile as he walked ahead of us towards a white piano in the middle of the garden. He sat down next to her and placed his hands on the keys playing along side her. I saw Tomoyo smile and keep playing.

Syaoran held my hand tighter and pushed me ahead but I shook my head. He knew what I meant and we walked away form the two.

I looked around the beautiful scenery and the piano in the background made it even more magical I felt someone put their hands on my waist and I smiled. I turned around and put my hands around his neck and we moved to the beat of the music, "Syaoran do you think Tomoyo will be happy to see me?"

"Yeah, I bet she will."

I smiled and saw him smirked and knew what was going to happen next, "Syaoran you better not."

"Better not what?"

I let go of him and started running laughing along the way, I knew he would catch me but running was the part that made it more interesting. He caught up to me placing his hands on my waist tickling my sides making me laugh happily, "Mou, I hate it when you do that." I said pouting.

"You know you love it." He said touching his nose with mine. I laughed, "You're too wonderful for your own good."

"Sakura?" said Tomoyo coming out behind a tree with Eriol behind her.

I looked up at her, "Hi, Tomoyo."

So what is her reaction? Guess you will have to wait and find out!! Hope you liked this chapter!! Please R+R!!!! 


	8. You Have To Live To Know

This fanfic has helped many people… and that is why this will be the first fanfic I'll update while I'm on break.

This is dedicated to all those who've keep their hope strong, for with out hope there may not be life.

Save Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

Recap of Last Chapter

I let go of him and started running laughing along the way, I knew he would catch me but running was the part that made it more interesting. He caught up to me placing his hands on my waist tickling my sides making me laugh happily, "Mou, I hate it when you do that." I said pouting.

"You know you love it." He said touching his nose with mine. I laughed, "You're too wonderful for your own good."

"Sakura?" said Tomoyo coming out behind a tree with Eriol behind her.

I looked up at her, "Hi, Tomoyo."

This Chapter

Gripping on to Eriol, Tomoyo's hand shook at the sight of Sakura's sudden smile slipping from her face.

Saying nothing, Tomoyo silently fought her own demons as flashes of the horrible memories, which were in the back of her mind, hit her with full throttle.

Tears built in her eyes, as she turned. Saying a quick apology Tomoyo ran, tears now streaming from her pale face.

Falling back against Syaoran, Sakura closed her eyes, and murmured, "I guess saying nothing was better then bitter words… I caused her so much pain. She'll never forgive me, and I understand that…I can barely forgive myself."

Eriol merely nodded towards Syaoran, and spoke quietly, "She just needs a little time… it was probably a shock for her to see you so soon."

Nodding, Sakura wasn't sure is she agreed or not, she just needed a movement to stop the tears that started to build. 

Resting his head against her cheek, Syaoran rubbed her arms slowly, reassuring her. "Let's just give her time."

~*~

Face down, upon the bed she'd slept in for many weeks, Tomoyo's pain streamed from her eyes in the form of little tears.

Flashes of Sakura's blood filled her mind, as she screamed silently trying to rid her mind of the thoughts.

Images of the bloody razor hitting the ground… the smell of the salty crimson tears upon the floor… the sound of the medal hitting the ground with an echoing sound…

Pounding her fists against the sheets, Tomoyo almost felt guilty for wishing that Sakura would just go back home… That she would just leave.

Grasping on the sheets, Tomoyo poured out her pain into the bed. The crying only gave her a headache, and merely dimmed the hurt that stung at her heart, but over all it seemed to help somewhat.

Snatching a near by lamp, Tomoyo smashed it against a wall, and barely missed Eriol's head as he entered her room. Calmly, he watched her bury her head against her pillow, and let more bitter tears pour.

Tomoyo knew he would give no words, he would not pity, and he would not sooth, for Eriol was cool, and he knew she did not need such things.

"I want to hate her!" she screamed, throwing anything she could get her hands on.

"I want her to leave! Why couldn't she have just stayed away?!" Tomoyo screamed, her tears pouring out in a faster pace.

Calmly, Eriol merely pressed his lips together, and let Tomoyo shout, scream, cry and yell until all of her feelings were dry.

Mumbled her once screams, Tomoyo then slide back to her bed, and pressed her face to the pillow, her tears dried out.

Walking over to her, Eriol merely took off her shoes, and slide her under the covers.

"I don't want to sleep," she mumbled, her voice strained.

Saying nothing, he kissed her forehead, and walked towards the door, and heard her mumbled again, "I don't want to hurt any more…"

~*~

Walking from her room, Eriol found Syaoran and Sakura silently drinking some brewed tea. Sakura's hands were clasped together tightly, and her was a pale white.

"You heard," Eriol observed, his comment not offering any sympathy for the girl.

Sipping her tea with a shaky hand, Sakura said, "How could you not?"

Sitting down, Eriol poured himself a cup of tea, and drank slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.

Content with the silence, Syaoran said nothing, and sent a look towards Eriol, which only made Eriol shrug it off.

Sighing, Syaoran was the first to speak, "You can handle this, Sakura. You were prepared…"

"How could I be prepared for this?" Sakura screamed suddenly, as she pushed away from the table, "I didn't expect her to just hug me and forget this every happened, but I was prepared for the screaming…. The tears. I caused it all."

"You didn't cause it all," Eriol spoke, his voice free from any real emotion, "She was all ready scarred, you just pushed it."

"You make it sound like I did her a favor," Sakura shot out.

"Maybe you did, then again maybe you did not," Eriol said, his cool stare only heating Sakura's anger.

"She hates me." Sakura stated, as she sat down once again, her eyes dulling.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand you, and all she feels is hurt. Hurt because she couldn't help you… hurt because she didn't see it sooner," Eriol said, his voice regaining some emotion that he had held back. The girl's tears hit the tabletop, and hit straight to Eriol's heart.

"She should hate me…" Sakura's voice came out in a mere whisper.

"You're her dearest friend. Why is it she should hate you? Just because you made a mistake? A mistake that got out of control?"

"A mistake…" Sakura whispered, not knowing if she would call her cutting such a thing.

~*~

Letting this wind hit her face, Tomoyo left numb, and that was better then feeling anything at all…In this state she felt no pain, felt no hurt… in this state thoughts of letting the numbness stay forever revolved around her mind.

"Thinking, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked quietly as he watched her eyes slowly reach his.

"It's numb again."

"Do you remember how we talked about the numbness, Tomoyo?"

"I like feeling nothing…"

"Can you feel the flowers? Can you hear the music?"

"It's better when you feel nothing."

Pressing his lips to hers, he pulled away slowly, "Can you feel my love for you, Tomoyo?"

Tears fell from her eyes, as she was left speechless. "Don't I want the numbness?"

"Do you want to forget me? To lose me by jumping?"

"I can't get hurt when I feel nothing."

"And you can't love if you feel nothing."

"Why love?!" She screamed, setting herself upon the barrier between life and death, "I can end it all!"

"Love, Tomoyo. You will lose it all if you jump."

"When I love I get hurt!"

"But, even for a few moments… love can rewrite the hurt."

"Maybe it's not good enough."

"Do you really think so? Is love not good enough? Is it not enough to keep you alive? Am I not good enough to keep you in this world?"

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Tomoyo's nerves faulted, "I'm not good enough for you… why love me? Why love something broken?"

"You are the one I love, Tomoyo… and you are not broken, Can't you feel the love, part of life we have built together?" he asked as he took her hand in his, and pressed it to his breast, to his heart.

Blinded by the thump of his heart, tears clouded her sight. "Love can't save everything."

"Then why don't you let the flowers save you? Why not the sunsets that you'll miss if you end your life now?"

Looking out into the setting sky, she felt the breeze cascade over her pale skin.

"Why not let the little kittens save you? Why not the sight of a newborn baby? Or of the smooth chocolate as it hits your tongue?"

"Simple things cannot save everyone…"

"Why won't you let what you'll leave behind, what you'll miss save you, Tomoyo?"

Thinking, Tomoyo slowly became pliant, and she slide from the bar into Eriol's arms, "Maybe… maybe it's better to live for those things…"

"Maybe?"

"I don't know anymore… how can I know what I'd miss?"

"Why don't you live and find out?"

"Why if it only causes more pain?"

"Why if it causes more joy? How will you know if you don't take a chance? How will you know if you don't live"

"I love you, Eriol," she murmured as sleep took over her once again.

"I love you, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered in her hair, "And I hope you realize that Sakura loves you as well.

I know that was a pretty short chapter, but it felt right to end it there. I hope you all are not so angry with me for not updating in a very long time… Live has been busy, school has been hectic. I hope to update this fanfic again soon… and as for my other fanfics, I'm not sure if I'll update them any time soon… I apologize for the wait, but… I can only do so much.


End file.
